


Mind Reader

by Fiddlestixkss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But also really like each other, Highschool AU, Hong Kong seemed depressed, Iceland and Hong kong are besties, Iceland cares a lot, Iceland is a great friend, Iceland seems confused but still tries his best to help him, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlestixkss/pseuds/Fiddlestixkss
Summary: Emil wasn't a mind reader and that's what people always expected from others, so opting to stay away from people was always the best option...but Leon was different. Leon was special.
Relationships: Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Mind Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catapily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catapily/gifts).



> Hi! This is my 3rd gift for the gift exchange for Catapily! It's a Highschool AU of HongIce.
> 
> 1.) Leon is Hong Kong's name in this. I'm aware he doesn't have an official name and I've seen quite a lot of people use the name Leon more commonly
> 
> 2.) Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

Emil flipped the page of his book as he casually ignored the pokes directed at the back of his head. As much as he wanted to believe that ignoring Leon would help, he knew it would only cause the other teen to be persistent in trying to get his attention. It was currently a study hall and he had finished all his homework so he could catch up on his book. He should’ve known better than to believe he could go a day without-

“I’m bored,” Leon said, flicking a piece of paper at his head. Emil sighed, ignoring his twitching eye, and slowly turned around to face the brunette. Leon had a hand raised, ready to throw another small piece of paper, then slowly put it on the desk. “Bored-”

“What do I do about that?” Emil asked, placing his book on his desk. Ignoring the persistent brunette was a lost cause at this point. 

“Would you like to skip with me after this class?” Leon began poking his shoulder nonchalantly and Emil didn’t even bother shooing his hand away. On one hand, that was a question he shouldn’t have even entertained. If Lukas found out he skipped class, he would definitely get scolded...but on the other hand… it would be his first time doing something that rebellious.  _ ‘Could I get away with it?’  _ he felt a small adrenaline rush at the thought of doing something that went against his brother's wishes and answered the question before thinking. 

He shrugged, now turning to fully face the brunette. “Sure, why not,”

“I expected you to say no considering how your brother is,”

“Yeah well, isn’t your brother the same way?” Emil quickly interjected.

“That’s why I do what I do…” Leon gave him a small smile. “It’s kind of funny seeing him get mad and also,” The brunette sighed placing his chin on his hand, and looked out the window. “I’m tired…”

The Icelandic teen felt a little out of place seeing the usually talkative teen go into one of his “moods'' especially since they’ve been happening recently. Leon never elaborated on what was going on in his life and surprisingly kept too himself it seemed whatever was going on with him only seemed to be getting worse.  _ ‘It probably explains why he started skipping school a lot…’  _ The silence between them was starting to suffocate him and he spoke to break it. “Where’s the first place we should go to, captain,” he attempted to joke around and felt at ease when he heard a small chuckle come from the brunette.

“Well,” Leon turned to look in his direction. “We should go to the mall and check out some stores,” Emil wasn’t too fond of the mall, in fact, he wasn’t even fond of being around other people as much, but if it was for Leon...he didn’t mind. “Then, we can pick where you want to go afterward,” 

“I don’t really know any places if I’m being honest,” He placed a hand on his chin and thought of some ideas. “The carnival is in town, so how about that.” He waited for an affirmative response from the other teen, but Leon kept staring at him. “Why’re you staring at me?”

“No reason, but…” Leon paused then nonchalantly waved his hand at him. “Never mind, you should finish your book.”

The urge to ask the brunette more questions was strong, but he opted out turning back around and opened his book to where he left off. Leon was a weird one and half of the things he did never made sense. It was as if he was just a puzzle...that didn’t want to be solved-

“Why’re you still sitting?” Leon was currently standing above him, trying to tug on his shirt. “The bell rang.” Emil looked around the class in confusion then finally stood up, grabbing his backpack. As they exited the class, he adjusted his backpack and followed closely behind the brunette.

“Which path is the quickest way to you car?”

Leon hummed “I think the back way but why-” Emil spotted a certain group of people and instinctively grabbed the brunette and pulled him into a random closet, ignoring Leon’s personal space. He peeked through the window and watched as his brother and his other friends casually chatted amongst themselves.

“For someone who acts cold, you’re pretty warm,” Leon had a small smile on his face and Emil slowly realized how close they were. “We should hug more-”

“Oh put a sock in it,” Emil sighed, now turning red, and did one more check through the window, before letting Leon and himself out of the enclosed room. “Alright, let’s go,”

“Can you handle cold weather?” 

_ ‘Weird question…’  _ Emil thought, pursing his lips. “Well I don’t mind it, but I do like staying warm, why?”

“Well because it’s cold outside and you don’t have your jacket.”

Crap. Lukas had it. He completely forgot his brother had grabbed it for him before they left the house. “I’ll be fine,” Emil watched Leon take off one of his own jackets and he tossed it to him. Turning red, he used the jacket to cover his cheeks and accidentally inhaled the scent.  _ ‘He smells so good..and warm-” _

“Don’t want you getting sick,” Leon opened the door for him and quickly walked beside him “Your brother would keep you home and I don’t know how I’m supposed to get through a day without…”

_ ‘Emil, why’s he saying this stuff!’  _ Emil felt himself turn an even darker shade of red and was unsure of what to say next. This was another weird side of Leon that Emil couldn't understand. He would casually make small remarks referring to him either being cute or just enjoying their friendship then would act like he never said it.  _ ‘He’s so complicated…’  _ They finally made it to his car and Emil quickly hopped into the car to warm his hands up.

“Are you not cold?” He asked, tossing the jacket back. “I…” He hesitated and turned to look straight ahead “I don’t want you getting sick and missing school either you know,” He felt a hand on his own and the brunette gave him back the jacket but didn’t move his hand.

“I’ll be a-okay!” Leon said, giving him a thumbs up. To his disappointment, Leon removed his hand and Emil began missing the contact.  _ ‘It’s just a hand, get a grip!’  _ “To the mall, we go,” Leon said, backing out of the parking lot. The car ride was only 15 minutes and consisted of Leon bringing up random topics. From a video, he saw of cats on youtube to a biology fact that he learned from the class. When they got out of the car, Leon grabbed his hand casually and dragged him along. “Why’re you in such a rush, the stores aren’t going anywhere,” The brunette actually slowed down, but their hands stayed interlocked and Emil felt butterflies in his stomach.  _ ‘He’s so weird…’  _

“Look at those!” Leon dragged him to a sunglasses kiosk and tried on the first pair he saw. “Do I look like a total chad yet?”

“Yes?” He said, not knowing the meaning of the question. He pulled out a random pair of flamingo glasses himself and put them on, without thinking. Before he could take them off, he felt an arm sling around his shoulder and now had his cheek pressed against Leon’s.  _ ‘The idiot is taking a photo-’ _

“There.” The brunette looked back at him with an accomplished look. “As ugly as those glasses are, your cuteness takes the ugliness away from it,” 

Emil tilted his head in confusion. _ ’Was that supposed to be a compliment?’  _ He shook the thought out of his head placing the glasses back and noticed Leon was still staring at the photo. “If you like it so much, why not just make it your lock screen,” he joked.

“Good idea!’ The brunette quickly did as told and Emil didn’t have it in him to protest. He shook his head in disbelief and looked around to see a familiar face. Now this person wasn’t an issue for him, but it would spike an issue for Leon. By mistake, he made eye contact with Yao, and the first thought that came to him was Leon’s reaction. He looked at the smiling brunette, who was currently still staring at the photo, and felt slightly worried that it would ruin his mood. His brain only thought of one thing and he quickly acted on instinct by grabbing Leon and pulling him into the nearest store. 

The brunette didn’t look as confused but attempted to look in Yao’s direction “What…” Emil grabbed his chin and forced them to make eye contact.  _ ‘Why am I going this far for a small situation…’  _

“I didn’t know you were into this stuff,” Leon didn’t break eye contact at the comment and the light blond haired teen nearly choked on his air. “Quite frankly…” Leon reached behind him and grabbed something. “I think you’d look pretty cute in a maid outfit,”

“Huh?” He took in his surroundings and realized that they were in a costume shop...maybe. “I don’t even know what store this is,”

“I don’t either, but would you like to try it on?” Leon gripped the outfit and jokingly waved it around with a random pair of cat ears. “Or should I give you a bird beak since you love puffins so much-” Emil swatted his hand away and spotted Yao slowly approaching them again.

“Let’s go to the dressing room!” He snatched the distracted brunette and shoved him into a dressing room. “No, I’m not trying it on…” Leon hummed, placing the dress on the hanger and pulled out another random outfit. It was a pirate outfit. 

“You wear this and I’ll wear….” Leon pulled out another random costume. “This!”

_ ‘Disguises, that’s perfect!’  _ He grabbed the outfit, ignoring the others’ surprised look “Let’s where disguises around the mall for a little, yeah-”

“That sounds awesome!” Leon gave him a bigger smile than usual and Emil felt as if it was some sort of accomplishment.  _ ‘That’s one for the books…’  _ He joked mentally. “You should smile more, it’s cute-” He froze at his own words but was surprised to receive a pat on the back.

“You’re one to talk, have you seen yourself while laughing, let alone heard it?” The brunette quickly changed into his own costume. “Now that’s cute…”

Once again, Emil was left speechless at the compliment while slowly putting on his own costume and could feel himself turning red. Was he embarrassed by their outfits, yes, but having Leon dress in an odd manner alongside him made him less anxious. They both turned to look at each other at the same time and Leon took the chance to take a photo of the both of them. They nodded at each other and headed out to the cash register area and paid for the costumes. Surprisingly, the clothe didn’t cost as much.  _ ‘Hopefully, these disguises will do something…’  _

“Let’s check out this store over here,” Leon went for his hand and by now Emil welcomed it and couldn’t stop the small smile that came onto his face. It was a clothing store that had dimmed lights and a weird design that Emil couldn’t comprehend. “I know we just bought these outfits, but do you mind watching me try on new outfits?”

“What kind of style?” Emil went through a random rack of clothing “I’m going to be honest, I’m not the best with fashion-”

“Yeah, I noticed, you kind of dress like an old man, but that’s okay because the look works for you,” Leon smiled giving him a thumbs up and Emil decided it would be best if he just took the weird compliment. “Does this make me look like an old man?” He jokingly pulled out a red scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Leon laughed, causing him to laugh as well, and laughed even harder when he looked in the mirror.  _ Who wears a pirate outfit..with a scarf…’  _

“Are you bored yet?”

“Huh?” Emil peeked over at him.

“Are you bored, yes or no,” 

Emil realized the change in his tone and he did a double-take. The brunette’s skill at changing tones was astounding, but something about this one seemed..off. “No,” As much as he wanted to ask where the question came from he was well aware that Leon would not answer him.

“Alright, I will go try these on,” The brunette grabbed 4 different things from the hanger and headed straight into the dressing room. It was weird seeing Leon show more than one expression if he was being honest, but it was a nice feeling knowing that he was the reason for it.  _ ‘I’m the reason… don’t go there with those thoughts!’  _ He shook his head, removing the scarf, and headed to the dressing room area to wait for his friend. On his way there, it seemed his luck had run out and he bumped into Yao.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Yao asked, eyeing him carefully. 

“Well, I work at the costume shop so maybe that’s where you know me from,” He tried to put on his best smile and chuckled nervously “I do get that a lot though!” They stared at each other for a few seconds before Yao gave him an apology and stalked off. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he walked into the dressing room area and knocked on the door. 

“How does this look?” Leon walked out in a black oversized sweater with blue overalls and shoes he hadn’t been familiar with.  _ ‘Those are interesting shoes…’  _ “I think it’s alright, but maybe I should go for a flashier look?”

“I like the simple style on you, it looks cozy,” Emil replied, giving him a thumbs up. It really was a good look on him.  _ ‘He looks really cute, especially with his hair up-’  _ “W-what other looks?”

“Give me a minute to change!” Leon happily went back into the dressing room and in less than 10 minutes, came out in another oversized red and black striped sweater, black jeans, and a normal pair of black vans. “How are we feeling about the red on the outfit?”

“Well…” He placed a hand on his chin pretending to survey the outfit. “Red is a very fitting color on you and so is the black, but the other out looked good too!” Leon looked between both of the outfits and disappeared back into the dressing room and walked back out in the same costume.

“You’re still going to wear the costume even though you bought cool clothes?” Emil thought, following him to the cash register. Emil didn’t want to admit it out loud, but a part of him wanted to see him in one of the outfits, even though his current costume was cute also.

“And let you have all the fun of wearing a costume in public, yeah right,” Leon sent him a wink that went straight to his brain, and Emil had a strong urge to kiss him. They walked out of the store, bags in hand, and Emil could feel the happiness radiate off of the brunette and could feel himself getting excited. Before he could respond, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and dread filled his stomach as he slowly pulled it out. There was only one person that could be calling him. Lukas.

“I’ll be back, just wait here…” He stalked off to answer the phone and felt his mode instantly drop. “How may I help you, Lukas,"

_ “First of all, calling me by my first name like that is weird, you should stick to big brother and second, where are you-” _

“Why do you want to know?”

_ “Because as your older brother it’s my job to know that you’re at school getting your education-” _

“I’m not a child, so please stop treating me as such!” Emil hung up without any thoughts and turned around and his mood only got worse. The one thing he had been hoping to avoid was seeing Leon become sad, but his worries played out in front of him. Yao and Leon were interacting and it seemed to be going downhill really fast. He waited until he saw their weird interaction end and slowly walked over until he saw Yao point at him and he instantly stopped walking.  _ ‘Crap…’  _ He looked over to Leon and to his bitter disappointment, he had the same neutral expression as usual. The one where he couldn’t figure out what he was thinking. The one he couldn’t read to save his life…  _ ‘I just want him...to feel better…’  _ He hadn’t realized Yao had walked off until he heard Leon say his name.

“Well-”

“Let’s go change, I want to leave,”

Emil stayed silent, unsure of how to react to the mood change, but followed Leon to the nearest bathroom without question. As much as he wanted to ask him about it, the silence between them seemed too tense to speak. After they changed into their original outfits, they headed out to the car, but stood there in silence. He loved silence, but he couldn't do this one.

“Leon-”

“I’m bored,” Leon yawned and walked to his side of the car. “I don’t want to take the car, let’s just run away,” The brunette took off in a random direction into a crowd of people and Emil stared in shock then quickly took after him.  _ ‘Why did his mood switch!’  _ After what seemed like forever, the pair ended up at a random train station and Leon let out a random laugh.  _ ‘ _ _ Something is wrong…’  _

“Hey look, the museum is free, want to go?” Leon pointed at a big building and Emil remained quiet and somewhat confused, but eventually nodded. He allowed himself to be dragged and allowed Leon to ramble. Leon wasn’t one to do things spontaneously...but when he did-

“Why are you so quiet, did you not want to come here?”

“No I’m glad we’re here, I’m just trying to figure out how to disagree with you on the fact that you think cereal is a type of soup,”

“Well, Einstein elaborate why it’s not,”

“For starters, soup is the way it is because it’s warm and second require meat, veggies, broth or even seafood,” Emil stated “And cereal is none of that,”

“Way to be a party pooper,” Leon stuck out his tongue. “But those are good points I guess,” They made it into the art museum and were met with an array of things that he couldn’t interpret. “This one right here clearly depicts the mental anguish of someone who can’t communicate.”

That surprised him. “What makes you think that?”

“Well,” Leon pointed at different spots “If you see right here, the phone line is drawn to match a disastrous or messy it seems so it shows that their communication skills were between those things,” The brunette smiled at him and dragged him along to look for more paintings and sculptures. “Hey, let’s take photos with some of them,”

“It’s just art,”

“As expected to hear from you but anyway, no it’s not just art,”

“Should I be insulted by that?”

Leon ignored the question and pointed to another drawing “You should go stand next to that one, I feel like it reflects you,” 

“Eh?” Emil heard him chuckle and turned to glare “Why does that one reflect me?”

“Because you act so icey,” Emil lightly smacked his arm which only emitted another chuckle from him. “It’s cute though because I know you’re not, now go stand next to it,”

“Whatever…” He took in the artwork but still failed to see how it reflected him. It was an ice block, but drawn inside was a small fire that was in the shape of a heart.  _ ‘He’s so weird…’  _ Emil made his way to the artwork and dropped his hands by his side.

“Smile-”

“No-”

“Okay fine, just throw up a peace sign for me cutie!”

Emil ignored the name, but caved in and threw up an awkward peace sign. Smiling was pointless, especially since he didn’t even want to take the photo. “Now it’s your turn,” He pulled onto Leon’s arm and skimmed around to find something he could attempt to interpret.  _ ‘He’s a complicated person so maybe something like…’  _ He halted in front of a peculiar sculpture and couldn’t help but smile. “This one is you,” It was a sculpture of someone who was acting as multiple people, yet maintaining a monotone look.

“Why?”

“Well, I feel like it matches your character because you’re hard to read-”

Leon let out a small laugh, “I’m hard to read?”

“Yeah, but like even though you’re hard to read, it’s because deep down inside you are just trying to figure out who is especially considering what you’re going through…” He turned red as Leon stared at him and the teen began to wonder if he overstepped a boundary. 

“That’s a cool interpretation of this,” Leon got into position with a smile and threw up a peace sign. “How’s this?”

“It’s…” His mind was only thinking of one thing.  _ ‘Cute, he’s so cute…’ _

“Or this!” He got on one knee and threw up two peace signs on his hands with a wide smile, in turn causing Emil to laugh a little. He snapped the photo and stared at it a little, admiring it even more than he looked up to see Leon observing the painting. “I still don’t get how this relates to me but okay,”

“Hey look!” Leon pointed happily at a different section, “There are dinosaurs!” The brunette grabbed onto him and dragged him along to get a better view. “T-Rex!” 

“I didn’t take you for one to like them,”

“I don’t like them that much, they’re just really cool!”

Emil took in his excitement at the dinosaurs and took out his phone to snap a photo. This wasn’t something he usually did, but seeing Leon excited over something as small as dinosaurs was cute. He watched Leon go from one dinosaur to another and realized the brunette was completely distracted by them. After 10 minutes, the pair decided that they were hungry. 

“Wait, let us get seafood, yeah?”

“I thought you didn’t like it?”

“I don’t have an issue with it and plus you like it so why not,”

_ ‘Why does he keep putting me first…’  _ Emil shrugged and realized Leon had an arm casually around his waist.  _ ‘Weird….’  _ He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. As a matter of fact, it was much nicer than them holding hands.  _ ‘Being close to him is nice…’  _

When they made it to the nearest seafood restaurant, they quickly ordered and sat down at a booth. “Watch this!” Leon took two of his fish-sticks and pretended to make them dance. “Dancing Fishies!”

“You’re a literal child, do you know that?”

Leon just chuckled and continued to do his activities. “How do you think fishes actually danced with each other?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Well, if they were to go to prom, would they swim around in circles around each other or use their tails as legs?” The brunette ate the fish stick and hummed in thought “I think swimming around each other in circles sounds cute, what do you think?”

“If you want me to be honest, I really have no clue how to respond to that,”

“Well, it’s something to think about now right?”

He nodded just so he could get Leon off his case and watched him take out his phone. Unsurprisingly, whatever he saw caused his face to become neutral. Hard to read again. Comforting him was priority number one so he did the one thing he knew for sure would bring him excitement. Grabbing Leon’s hand, he put their hands together as if he was giving him a high five and wasn’t surprised to have Leon intertwine them instead.

“I’m not sure what you’re doing but if you wanted to hold hands, you could’ve told me,” A small smile returned on Leon’s face as he slipped his phone back in his pocket. “You have small hands but they’re cute-”

“Everything about me is cute to you huh?”

“Of course!”

Emil sighed, but took the compliment.  _ ‘Whatever makes him happy…’  _ That seemed to be the theme for today. Making Leon happy. After 15 minutes, the pair left the restaurant and headed outside. Leon remained quiet, but Emil could tell there was something definitely on his mind. It was something important and he needed to get to the bottom of it. 

“Where are we going?” He looked around and realized that they had somehow ended up in the woods.  _ ‘How long did it take to get from the inner cities to out here…?’  _

“I want to show you something pretty cool, is that okay?”

“Well you dragged me out here, you might as well…”

“This is between me and you, okay?"

When they reached their destination, he realized it was just a...cliff? The sight was pretty though, he had to admit. The scenery was of a lot of trees but past it was buildings covered in snow...it was as if it was a winter wonderland. “This is actually really pretty…”

“I know right, I come here when I need to clear my mind or when I’m bored, usually depends,” It became silent between them and Emil watched him slowly walk to the cliff.  _ ‘Why’s he standing so close…’ _ The feeling of something being “off” returned and he nervously watched his friend.  _ ‘I need to speak up!’  _

“Leon, we need to talk!” The brunette finally looks at him and takes a seat on the floor. Emil stalked over and took a seat next to him, sighing slowly. “What’s going on with you?”

“What’re you talking about?”

“These past few days, you’ve been acting really weird and more unpredictable than usual, and even today at the mall when you and Yao talked-”

“Oh that,” Leon blew out a breath then pursed his lips, “It’s no biggie, I promise-”

“To me, it is,” Emil confessed, “These past few days, ever since your brother showed up in your life again, you’ve seemed so sad and I-I want to know what’s going on with you because I can’t read your mind!” He hadn’t realized how loud and irritated his voice had become until afterward. He forced himself to calm down and watched Leon bring his knees to his chest.  _ ‘I was right…’ _

“It’s just that I feel like he’s trying to act like an older brother but I just...” Leon’s expression became angry and he squeezed his knees closer to his body “I just don’t want him too because he treats me like a kid and pretends like all the trouble he caused me didn’t happen!”

Emil felt himself deflate and sadness washed over him. A weird feeling that never left him, returned and the only thing he could think of was comforting him. He wasn’t the best with his feelings, but Leon wasn’t okay and he needed a friend that could help him emotionally. “Leon, I’m really sorry that you have to go through this, and well, you don’t deserve this…”

“It’s-”

“It’s not okay, I know that you’re acting like this because you don’t know how you should feel right?” The silence was enough proof that he was on the right track, but he couldn’t stop himself now. “Look, you have every right to feel conflicted about this but just please…” He looked down to avoid eye contact, “Please don’t hide this stuff from me...like you said were -” A kiss was planted on his cheek and he immediately looked at the brunette. 

“You’re always so cute when you’re worried, but anyway, sorry for keeping it from you, I guess I just didn’t want to think about it,” Leon chuckled, but there wasn’t any humor in it. “I guess it’s because when I’m with you, all my worries seem to go away you know?”

Emil nearly grabbed his heart to double-check if it was still operating as normal. Leon was always acting flirty, but something about that confession seemed off...it seemed more serious. “Yeah...me too, but please just know that you can come to me for anything, okay?”

“Of course,” They stared at each other before an unknown feeling came over Emil. Adrenaline rushed through him and he did something out of character. He gripped Leon's collar and brought him in for a kiss. The kiss was refreshing...as if he needed to do it. Something about it felt right. They pulled away and he quickly detached himself from the brunette, feeling embarrassed.  _ ‘Where did that come from…’  _

“I’m used to hugs, but that works too-”   


“I like you!” he blurted “Like a lot and I-I’m not good at this sort of stuff but of course you know that since we’re like friends and speaking of friends would we even still be friends after that k-kiss?” He paused briefly, then continued “Of course if you want to just be friends I completely understand and I’m sorry for ruining our friendship!” He slowed his breathing down after his intense rambling and the silence was starting to eat at him.  _ ‘Dear God, he’s talking about his family issues and I just decided to kiss him why would I do that!’  _

“You really think I want to be friends with you after all of that?” Leon scoffed and Emil felt his heart drop. “Because truthfully speaking, I’d prefer it if we were more-”

“W-why would you phrase your stupid answer like that!” He cried, feeling embarrassed.  _ ‘I can’t believe I thought he was going to reject me…’ _ His heart rate began to slow down and he sighed placing a hand over his chest. “You are such an ass sometimes,”

“A cute one though!” Leon threw up a peace sign “Thanks for skipping with me anyway and looking out for me,”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, for starters when I started talking to Yao, he mentioned seeing you run away with me and then it clicked that you dragged us into the store and had us change because you were trying outsmart him and all of that is not very Emil of you,”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Someone like you skipping school to go to the mall with me just so we could run around wearing silly outfits in public and then to a museum?” The brunette chuckled “That’s out of character for you and I knew you were up to something,”

Emil felt himself turn red and began fiddling with his thumbs “I just really wanted today to be a good day for you…”

“Well,” Leon looped an arm around him “Today was a great day and honestly, I was afraid that you would get bored,” 

“I had...fun, so don’t worry.” Emil gave him a small smile.  _ ‘I think he needs a hug…’  _ Emil sighed, pulling the brunette to his chest and felt him relax in his arms. Physical contact was never his thing. As a matter of fact, he would avoid it with Lukas and his friends...but Leon was different. Leon understood him and took him as he was...and it meant a lot.  _ ‘I never want to let him go…’ _

“Let’s stay here for a bit, we’re not going back to school anyway,”

“Yeah, okay…” They sat side by side, holding each other and Emil snuggled in a little more as Leon intertwined their fingers. “Are you sure staying out here this long won’t get us sick?”

“Well, it’s not as cold as it was before, so I don’t see us getting sick,”

_ (a few days later…)  _

Leon flicked through the channels and stuck his tongue out each time he passed by a show he didn’t like. The brunette was very much not supposed to be here at his house...but, he didn’t see the point in not inviting him...especially now since they were both sick… and plus, he felt lonely.

“I knew we shouldn't have stayed out…” Emil sniffled. 

“At least we’re both sick together and won’t miss each other at school though!” Leon added. The brunette tried to laugh, but it turned into a coughing fit. 

“You’re such a handful…” Emil said snuggling into his arms.  _ ‘But he’s my handful...’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this one!
> 
> 1) I hope neither of them seemed OOC! I tried to write them as they appeared in the series. Their wiki's don't have much info on them (especially Hong Kong)
> 
> 2) To give a little bit of background on China and HK's relationship, the wiki briefly explains that their relationship has tension/is kind of rough so i tried to vaguely imply it and I hope it was noticable.


End file.
